Estrella
by sakura tamiko
Summary: El universo es infinitamente imposible, el amor del mismo modo. AU


**Bueno, este es un ONE-SHOT, también AU, y espero que les guste, ya saben que cualquier queja, sugerencia estoy por aquí, también una disculpa por no publicar el domingo, no tengo internet, y ni siquiera he agradecido los últimos reviews de Esclavo, como sea, cuídense y gracias por leer.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Estrella.**

_Siempre las mirabas, tan hermosas a lo lejos, inalcanzables para alguien tan simple como tu._

_¿Cuando te enamoraste de una de ellas?_

_No lo sabes, de vez en vez sentado en el frio suelo de tu habitación, alzabas la mano como queriendo acariciarla, queriendo que aquella luz distante sintiera tu amor infortunado._

_Él te ve, te acaricia y te anhela, lo sabes y tu correspondes aquello, cuando el extiende su mano, tu lo haces también, juntos las entrelazan y se besan sin saberlo, invisibles para el otro, amando a través del universo._

**I.**

Le bautizaron con el nombre de un dios nórdico de las tormentas, protector de la Tierra. Tenía mata espesa de cabello rubio, y cuando abrió los ojos Frigga y Odín comprobaron que el niño tenía unos preciosos orbes azules. Era hermoso, y crecía grande, fuerte.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente y dejo de balbucear cosas sin sentido dijo su primera palabra. Aquel día Odín se sintió algo decepcionado y Frigga sufrió depresión durante una semana. Su hijo no había dicho "papá" o "mamá".

Thor pronuncio a penas entendible… "Estrella"

**II.**

Era amigo de todo el mundo, y todo el mundo quería ser su amigo, Thor era un niño fuerte y alto y que se desarrollaba a velocidad acelerada.

Era el orgullo de sus padres, y defensor de las personas más débiles en su escuela. No tenía novia porque aunque tuviera cuerpo de adolescente, seguía siendo un chiquillo juguetón y poco dispuesto a "estar con niñas"

Era excelente en los deportes, y no tan malo en los estudios, obediente y educado. La clase de niño que las madres presumen a las vecinas chismosas, provocando frases como "Que encanto", mientras le jalaban las mejillas y lo abrazaban, mientras el aguantaba para no poner en boca de aquellas mujeres la "ineptitud" de Frigga para ser madre, cuando Odín lo llevaba al trabajo, los hombres vestidos elegantemente le miraban y deseaban en lo profundo de su ser que sus hijos fueran como aquel niño rubio.

Pero había un instante en el que Thor se despojaba de aquella rutina y de aquellas expectativas que ya cargaba en sus pequeños hombros. Metido en su habitación a la medianoche y procurando que su madre no lo descubriera despierto a horas tan inadecuadas, se sentaba en el suelo de su habitación y miraba el cielo nocturno. Le atraían las estrellas con fuerza, pero una le había enamorado, a pesar de que no conocía el significado de aquel sentimiento y ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba aquella.

Caía dormido, y Sirio brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento. Con mas luz que cualquiera de las restantes que plagan el manto oscuro.

**III.**

Mientras los demás aborrecían la secundaria con fuerza, a él le sentaba de maravilla, una que otra protuberancia en el rostro y a la semana y casi por arte de magia, esta desaparecía sin dejar ninguna marca, veía divertido como las chicas e incluso los chicos ocultaban el rostro y caminaban con la vista hacia abajo por las marcas de acné. Las burlas por el cambio de voz ni siquiera se presentaron, un Martes se acostó terriblemente angustiado por el tono agudo de su voz, que apareció en la tarde, y al día siguiente cuando respondió al "Buenos días" de Frigga, presumía una sensual, con notas graves y Odín le palmeo la espalda, orgulloso.

Sus maestras siempre decían que tenía demasiado carisma para su propio bien, y aunque el no sabia que quería decir exactamente, pero minutos después le dejaban salir sin el castigo tenia que recibir, suponía que era algo bueno.

Estaba en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, después de que el entrenador le viera casi taclear a su jugador estrella en el comedor, cuando aquel muchacho de preparatoria le tiro la comida encima a Thor.

No era perfecto, claro, sus notas eran medianamente aceptables en materias que conllevaran un análisis profundo o un poco de atención. Leía más por obligación que porque le apasionara, aun asi eso no importaba demasiado si eres genial en otros ámbitos.

Nadie sabía, sin embargo y a pesar de su repulsión a las letras, que tenía montones de ejemplares dedicadas exclusivamente a las estrellas. Libros plagados con imágenes de estas, sus nombres, sus posiciones, el qué eran en realidad. La extrema fascinación que sentía por la brillante Sirio era casi enfermiza. Supo su nombre después de una casual charla con un profesor de Física en la sala de detención.

Cuando todas las luces se apagaban, Thor salía del calor de las sabanas y contemplaba por horas el fulgor incesante de la cosa mas hermosa que el había visto.

Se imaginaba que Sirio brillaba para el, y solo para el, y cuando existiera algún método viable de apoderarse de una estrella, lo haría, la capturaría como si fuera una mariposa escurridiza, y entonces la llevaría siempre consigo.

Cuando aquel muchacho inquieto se dormía, Sirio le observaba atento y se ruborizaba al recordar la intensa mirada que recibía noche tras noche de parte del humano.

**IV.**

Tuvo su primera novia en preparatoria, y si era sincero consigo mismo había sido un completo desastre. Fue cuando comenzó a pensar mas a fondo, que realmente era un enfermo, busco (sin que nadie se enterara) algún padecimiento en el que estés mas enamorado de un objeto celeste que de un humano.

Sif era realmente hermosa, y Odín se empecinaba con ella como si se fueran a casar por el simple hecho de que era hija de su amigo. Era atenta y cariñosa, buscaba la comodidad de Thor frente a la suya, y sin embargo era fuerte, estoica, y leal.

Thor lamento profundamente el día en el que ella le miro con la sombra del llanto en los ojos marrones, murmurando un "¿Por qué?" que el no supo contestar.

¿Cómo decir, "Estoy enamorado de una estrella al grado de volverme loco cada vez que la veo"?

Después de Sif llego Amora, se repitió la historia y tuvo que sufrir cuando esta le poncho las llantas a su coche recién salido del mecánico.

Cuando conoció a Jane, pensó que realmente la llegaría a querer como la chica se lo merecía, era menuda y tímida y cuando sonreía el mundo se iluminaba. El mundo menos Thor.

Le dolió mucho el rompimiento. Porque detestaba hacer sufrir a alguien tan gentil y dulce como ella.

Odín empezó a preocuparse de las orientaciones sexuales de su hijo, y Frigga se preocupo mas por el hecho de que Thor realmente no se veía interesado ni en mujeres, ni en hombres, ni en nada que no fueran las benditas estrellas.

Termino la preparatoria y a pesar de sus ruegos no obtuvo el telescopio Galileo que quería como regalo de graduación. A cambio recibió una permanencia a miles de kilómetros, en una universidad respetable y con beca deportiva.

Se despidió de Frigga y de su padre, de nuevo sacrificando su vida por mantenerlos contentos y orgullosos de él.

El trayecto fue largo y Sirio estuvo atento al viaje de Thor (había escuchado su nombre a través de millones de años luz, y sin querer se lo había grabado) cayo la noche, y por primera vez este no desvió la mirada cuando los penetrantes ojos celestes recayeron en su presencia. Se miraron sin realmente saberlo, y cuando Thor cerro por fin los ojos, Sirio cuido su sueño con insistencia, diciéndose a si mismo que tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaría con aquel hombre.

La estrella vecina, sin embargo, sabia que mentía.

**V.**

Estudiaba derecho, para unirse al bufet de abogados de su padre cuando terminara los estudios. Sin saberlo comenzaba el viaje a su infelicidad, atado por gruesas cadenas que el mismo había colocado al preferir no decepcionar a Odín, que cumplir su sueño. Ser físico y después especializarse en astronomía.

Afortunadamente no tenía compañero de cuarto, gracias a las influencias del respetable padre que le había tocado.

Después de una horrible sesión de estudio con sus compañeros, llegaba cansado y se echaba a la cama, quería dormir pero algo lo detenía, el mismo algo que le desvelaba provocando unas ojeras prominentes.

Sabe, ahora con certeza, que esta completamente loco, y sin embargo no le importa, no cuando Sirio salga y comience a refulgir, para el, solo para aquel humano que le profesa un amor sincero.

Las demás estrellas no le llaman Sirio, ese es un nombre que le adjudicaron los hombres. Su verdadero es Loki, y asi se le conoce en el universo.

Sus compañeros dicen que esta loco, nunca antes una estrella se había enamorado de un humano.

Murmuran entre ellos, cada vez que Loki mira insistente la Tierra y sonreía, o lloraba cuando sus ojos captaban la imagen de Thor.

"¡Que escandalo!", decían. "¡Que aberración!" le gritaban.

Pero Loki no hacia caso, aquel rubio tan luminoso como el sol, le amaba y con eso era feliz.

**VI.**

Su trabajo le absorbía tanto que no conocía un minuto de paz, un minuto alejado de todos aquellos rostros llenos de hipocresía, y depravación. Si su padre se había forjado aquella reputación era por ser uno de los pocos abogados que aun defendía la ley.

Implacable, y duro, Thor trataba de no perderse en aquel mundo. Odín le ha dejado de presionar para que forme una familia, y como no ha dado índices de homosexualidad no se queja demasiado. Frigga ya se resigno a no tener nietos, y trata de procurar a su hijo, aunque sea por llamadas telefónicas.

Tiene uno que otro noviazgo, nada duradero, y que sirve para llenar lo que su cuerpo requiere de vez en vez, y que definitivamente es puramente carnal.

Siente cada vez un vacío que sabe muy bien nunca será llenado, y a veces, de coraje y rabia, se niega a el mismo lo que sabe le devuelve la paz.

Cierra con furia las persianas cuando nota como el sol se oculta, se desploma sobre la fría cama y maldice todo, a él, al mundo, al universo. Maldice a Sirio por haberlo enamorado.

Llora y se imagina, que en otra vida, esa estrella era un humano, y no existían barreras que los separaran insistentes.

Cuando aquello pasa, Loki llora con fuerza, llora porque no puede evitar sentirse culpable, mira como Thor se encoge sobre si, y Loki se permite pensar, que pasaría si el fuera humano.

Tabú en el universo. Lagrimas que vuelven más brillante su destello.

**VII.**

Su madre parte dándole un último suspiro de amor, con las delicadas manos entre las suyas. Thor sabe que Frigga estará feliz porque se volverá a reunir con Odín, eso quiere pensar, porque como cualquier humano, se aferra a la idea de que existe algo mas después de la muerte, algo en donde podrás ser lo que sea, la materia no se destruye, solo se transforma.

Lloro frente a la tumba de ambos, al final no los había hecho felices, no les había dado la satisfacción de verlo con una esposa y muchos hijos. Sabía que nunca habían entendido que su felicidad estaba más allá.

Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió libre, en la noche extendió una mano hacia el cielo y se imagino que acariciaba el objeto de su mas profundo amor.

No supo que la caricia fue recibida, y correspondida, ese día Loki se empeño en brillar aun más, para que Thor supiera que también le amaba.

**VIII.**

Nunca uso bastón, seguía caminando derecho sacando el fuerte pecho, su vejez fue una etapa realmente envidiable, plano en cuerpo y alma, incluso había chicas que le miraban de reojo cuando caminaba por las calles.

Sus arrugas contaban las noches de desvelo, y sus ojos azules no perdían el brillo de niño travieso.

Había avanzado mas en su relación, cuando cayo en la cuenta de que sus padres realmente se habían ido, comenzó a hablar en voz alta por la casa, platicando a su pareja.

Y Loki le escuchaba atento, aunque no fuera visible por la luz del sol mas cercano a la tierra, Loki seguía presente, reía cuando Thor decía algo gracioso, y se enojaba cuando el comenzaba hablar demasiado de la torpe secretaria que se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente.

Aun asi, no puede evitar los pensamientos dolorosos cada vez que observa como Thor se fatigaba un poco, después de hacer su caminata diaria.

"Ya casi…"

Y trataba de concentrarse en el rostro armonioso de Thor cuando dormía para no pensar en el ya casi que le atormentaba todo el tiempo.

**VIII.**

La ultima palabra que dijo fue "Estrella".

**IX.**

Cuando Thor Odinson murió no ocurrió nada interesante, no se hizo grandes funerales, y no hubo millones de personas llorando su deceso. Los noticieros anunciaron las cosas de siempre con las mismas variantes, y el clima permaneció neutro. El mundo no se detuvo, ni las personas alrededor.

Sin embargo, en la noche después de la muerte de aquel hombre común y corriente, los científicos observaron algo extraño, un suceso impresionante y que tomo a toda la comunidad por sorpresa.

La noche después de la muerte de Thor Odinson, una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo, cayendo con fuerza. Momentos después al ver al cielo ya no había más Sirio que observar.

Aquella magnifica estrella había muerto voluntariamente.

Los noticieros si anunciaron su repentina desaparición. Si hubo informes de su huida.

Sirio ya no se encontraba en la bóveda celeste.

Porque cuando Thor Odinson murió, Loki decidió morir también, el humano que le había amado estaba ahora sin vida, y aunque para el resto del universo aquello era mas insignificante que nada, para la estrella mas brillante en el firmamento era el dolor y la tristeza viva.

Nadie recordara aquel día por la muerte de Thor Odinson, lo recordaran porque fue el día en el que Sirio desapareció, para siempre.

**X.**

Fue una ironía del destino el que tuvieran que llamarse de esa forma.

Loki y Thor se conocieron en la escuela, y bastaba decir que desde que uno se topo con el otro se enamoraron perdidamente.

Solían decir que simplemente era como si se hubieran buscado toda la vida, y que estaban predestinados. Thor lo decía a los cuatro vientos, Loki solo lo comentaba cuando estaba realmente en confianza y en accesible actitud.

Thor nació la noche en la que Sirio murió, Loki sin embargo vio la luz por primera vez cuando un loco hombre rubio enamorado de una estrella falleció.

En la soledad de su habitación, se encontraban una y mil veces, y de una y mil formas distintas.

Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

La historia se hizo famosa entre las estrellas, Loki había renacido en hombre, y Thor había reencarnado en idéntica apariencia. Sin saber que su amor se remontaba desde hace miles de años, se encontraron y se amaron. Entonces aquellos objetos celestes supieron que la historia se repetiría una y otra vez.

Titularon aquella leyenda como "El hombre que se enamoro de Sirio", y se lo contaban a las nuevas que nacían en aquella inmensidad llamada universo.

Solían decir del amor tan grande que nació entre un humano, los seres mas crueles en el universo, y una estrella, lo más puro en este.

/

**Lo dicho, cualquier cosa (y probablemente aunque me tarde en responder por lo del internet) aquí ando, un abrazo!**


End file.
